Wonder: Loyalty To The Heart
by BeckahMarie
Summary: Streampaw is still an apprentice of SummerClan, but now with the battle between WinterClan and SummerClan things are hectic in the forest. Talonstar's offer makes her think twice about herself and her clan. What can the little apprentice do? Betray her clan for another, or stay in WinterClan and watch her clanmates be killed in front of her?
1. Allegiances

WinterClan:

Leader:

Talonstar – Large, muscular gray and white tom with battle scarred ears.

Deputy:

Clawtooth – Male tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Ivynose – Pale gray tabby she – cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Leopardnight – Black she – cat with golden spots and white paws/belly

Grayfur – Dark smokey gray tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Dazzlingpaw

Icestream – Beautiful silver she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Stormface – White tom with smoky gray paws and amber eyes.

Poppynose – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Dovepaw

Brokentooth – Black tom with one broken fang

Rainflight – Spotted gray tom with blue-gray eyes

Apprentices:

Dazzlingpaw – White-and-cream colored she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye. Dovepaw – Snowy white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Queens:

Bluemist – Light blue-gray she-cat (Mother of Grayfur's kits: Tallkit; Black-and-gray tom, Riverkit; Silver and blue-gray she-kit, & Honekit; Brown tabby tom)

Honeyspeckle – Golden she-cat with white spots. (Expecting Brokentooth's kits)

Elders:

Jaguarflight – Dark golden tom with jet-black paws (Retired early due to shoulder problems) Blackfur – Black and white she-cat. Darkeye – Gray (Almost black) tom with dazzling dark amber eyes.

SummerClan: Leader:

Lilystar – Cream she-cat. Apprentice: Streampaw

Deputy:

Stoneclaw – Gray tabby tom.

Medicine Cat:

Cinderleaf – Light gray she-cat Apprentice: Juniperberry – Brown tom with two black paws.

Warriors: Whiteriver – White tom with brown eyes.

Fangstrike – Ginger tabby she-cat.

Foxface – Reddish-brown tom with white belly

Liontail – Golden tom with bright yellow eyes.

Flowerheart – Cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Firefoot – Red tom

Tigerpetal: Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Stormpaw

Wingfrost: Gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentices:

Juniperberry: Brown tom with two black paws.

Streampaw: Silver she-cat with white paws.

Stormpaw: Light gray she-cat

Queens:

Brindleflower – Orange she-cat with tabby markings. (Mother of Firefoot's kits: Rowankit; Dark ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes, Sparkkit; Golden tabby tom with blue eyes, and Hollowkit; Brown tom with black tabby markings.)

Layla: Long-haired orange tabby she-cat

(Former kitty-pet & mother to Juniperberry)

Elders: Krestlefur – Tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Animals Outside Of The Clans:

Nikki – Brown tabby she-cat with white paws. (Mother of Layla)

Brock – White tom with brown patch on his right ear. (Father of Layla)


	2. Chapter 1

Streampaw stared at her wounded clan-mates as they sat in front of the medicine den waiting to be treated. Cinderleaf was busy working on Fangstrike's wound to her shoulder while Juniperberry was patching up Whiteriver's head. Lilystar sat beside Stoneclaw silently, her fur was ruffled. Streampaw looked to Wingfrost, the gray and white warriors pelt was stained in blood making her white fur look reddish brown. _This really is my fault… _Streampaw turned and raced out of the camp through the forest tears falling from her eyes as she ran as fast as her paws would carry her. If she hadn't been born in the clan or if she just agreed to leave her clan mates wouldn't be hurt.

The young she-cat hadn't noticed that she traveled all the way to Brock and Nikki's territory. The apprentice looked around for the two wise loners, to ask their advice. "Nikki? Brock?" she called as the young she-cat continued to pad through the open land. Finally she caught sight of the brown tabby she-cat and purred before racing over. "Hi Nikki!" Streampaw slowed down and dipped her head to the feline. Nikki stared at the silver she-cat in surprise before dipping her head, "Streampaw what are you doing so far from home?" The SummerClan apprentice sighed and explained everything to the loner as Brock padded forward to sit beside his mate.

"You cannot blame yourself Streampaw," Brock mewed calmly. His voice was deep and powerful, proving that he surly didn't plan on becoming a kittypet once again. Nikki's voice however was sweet and gentle like she was still a kittypet that lived with her former twolegs. "He's right you know, Talonstar and his father have always threatened SummerClan with this." If what Nikki was saying were true that meant that Morningstar had no choice but to offer a cat to WinterClan. Maybe she didn't have a choice, just like Morningstar didn't. "Has any SummerClan cats been taken away from the clan to be apart of WinterClan?" Streampaw was nervous to hear what the answer would be but it was something that she needed to know.

"Icestream was taken from SummerClan many seasons ago while she was still a kit. That young warrior believes she was born in WinterClan." Brock lowered his head in shame, "She doesn't know that her parents are Fangstrike and Whiteriver." So Fangstrike did have a daughter! This was a shocking to Streampaw because Fangstrike and Whiteriver were the two toughest warriors in the clan. They acted more like best friends than former mates. "Streampaw it's your ultimate choice. Do you want to live in WinterClan or stay with SummerClan?" Brock mewed. Streampaw stared at him in shock. What kind of question was that? "I-I.. I want to stay in SummerClan!" Nikki looked at the apprentice and padded forward rubbing her head against Streampaw's "Are you sure that's what you're heart wants?" What did Nikki mean by that? Streampaw's loyalty was with SummerClan just as her parents.

"Of course Nikki, what more could I want?" The loner smirked and sat down once again beside her mate. "I know you're loyal to your clan Streampaw. But you are loyal to yourself as well." Streampaw started to understand where the she-cat was coming from. _I have to be loyal to myself. Just like I am loyal to Lilystar. _"Just make sure that your choice makes you happy dear." Nikki purred as Brock padded beside the young feline. "Come along, we'll walk you back home."


End file.
